


The Beginning of an End

by unluckyxse7en



Series: Chaosbound [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors (Homestuck), Blood and Violence, Death, Fan Characters, Fantrolls, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Troll Character(s) - Freeform, The Advisor (character), The Archiver (character), fan trolls, no canon characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyxse7en/pseuds/unluckyxse7en
Summary: An in-depth peek into some of the event seen by my fantroll, Amygda Feliss, in the chapter Amygda: Dream ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381808/chapters/33208494 ) from my fantroll stories "There are a lot of new characters and it's complicated" ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381808?view_full_work=true )





	The Beginning of an End

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: some pretty graphic descriptions on death (slit throat); mind control/manipulation  
> ==> Sweeps ago, but not many….

"I'm so sorry, my dear," The Advisor's voice lilted gentle as a zephyr, from a cruel and unforgiving smile.  
"You should feel honored, though - I have only ever felt the need to grace a handful of trolls with my power in all my sweeps, and you're among them."  
The Archiver stared blankly at him, unable to form any expression, but behind her eyes burned a hatred more vile than any pitiful pitch emotion.  
"Besides, you always DID like things nice and straightforward, didn't you? No lies, no funny business. Well, here we are. No lies being told here, no gilded tongue at work - just pure mind manipulation at its most honest!" The Advisor stepped closer to her, lifting her chin up and kissing her lightly, briefly. If she could, The Archiver would have pulled away, pushed him back violently, anything. But she stood frozen, unable to do any more than close her eyes and hold back tears at the gesture.  
"Don't worry - there's no need to thank me," he whispered gently into her ear, and as he lowered the hand that held her chin, with that same hand he drew a stiletto knife. Pulling The Archiver's paralyzed body closer to him in a one-armed hug, scroll still clutched tightly in his right hand, The Advisor brandished the knife in his left with a flourish, making sure the light glinted off its slender form and into her eyes, before he drew it deeply across her throat.  
The Archiver coughed, a wet gurgle that caused brown blood to bubble forth from her mouth, and as The Advisor released her from his control her knees gave away, and she sunk slowly to the ground. Holding a shaky hand to her throat as blood spewed, feeling her lungs flood, she took one final, venomous glance up at her killer, stained down his front in her blood. He smiled down at her, a pleasant smile that would have made her veins run cold any other time. Now, it was a look that filled her with a burning fury... a fury that was doused as darkness overcame her.  
The Advisor stared down at the fallen bronzeblood, his former Matesprit... and in his eyes, a traitor. Wiping the blade of his knife off on his muddied vest, The Advisor tucked the weapon away and turned his attention to the scroll still in his hand, wrapped up in a rather fetching pink ribbon.  
To think she had recorded everything about him that he had allowed her to know. All of his plans, his ploys, the work he'd done behind the scenes to get where he was now... She was a lot more cunning than he had given her credit for. The Advisor was honestly rather impressed. It almost felt a shame she had to die. He could have used an ally in the wings, someone he didn't have to manipulate and trick into doing his dirty work. But, alas, he thought to himself with a disappointed sigh. She knew the risks.  
Really, her biggest mistake had been letting that rustblood filth come after him like that. Oh, she must not have thought he'd known. But he knew. He'd hoped, in fact, that if he'd let the scum get away with scarring him, that the lowblood would return to her, to alert her of The Advisor's wrath. Then he could have done away with the both of them. Perhaps even made them kill each other, since they seemed to trust each other so much more than The Archiver had her own matesprit. And yet, that rustblood was nowhere to be seen. The Advisor's mouth warped into a sneer. Really, she had just been too cunning. Always knew more than she let on. She must have planned for all of this. Not that it did her any good now. Nor would it do her little ally any good. He was next on the list, and it was high time for a rematch anyways.  
The Advisor tucked the scroll into the cleaner of two vest pockets, debating what to do with the body... and for that matter, the evidence. The body could be fed to the nearest lusus. As low as she was, no one would notice her absence. Or rather, they wouldn’t look into it. Such was the fate of most lowbloods anyways. His sullied clothing... Well, he'd probably just have to burn it. There wasn't a problem with him killing her technically. He was a Highblood, she had been a filthy mudblood. But he'd taken care to cultivate a very bloodless image for the sake of tricking others to lower their guards. He didn't need them to recognize his ruthlessness until it was too late for all of them.  
His time would come. Soon.


End file.
